


Four brothers.

by Catkin_Thief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkin_Thief/pseuds/Catkin_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a weird thing I thought of. It's based on a post I saw where James is death and the other Marauders are the three brothers in the story from Beedle the Bard, but it doesn't exactly follow the story line. Or canon. Tell me what you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just a quick little drabble thing. I wrote it on my phone on the train on the way to college, so as you can imagine, it's a little rushed. Please tell me if anything's spelt wrong, thanks, :)

Once upon a time, there were four brothers, all flawed in their own way. One considered himself unable to love and was saddened. The second considered himself weak and was afraid. The third considered himself a monster and was resigned. And the last considered himself happy and was humbled. They reached a crossroads one day and the first three brothers argued over which way to go, until the fourth brother spoke.

“You are my brothers,” he said. “And brothers help each other. You each want to go your own way. Tell me what you need and I will aid you.”

He turned to the first brother who said, “I am empty and cold. I need the ability to love. I do not need power, for it is an illusion, and I do not need wealth, for I have it already. So give me the ability to love, that I might never be like those I hate.” So he gave his first brother his love, and he chose the left path and was satisfied.

He turned to the second brother who said, “I am weak and afraid. I wish for power. I do not wish for love, for it is weakness, and I do not wish for wealth because I have no need for it. So give me power, that I might be stronger than those I hate.” So he gave his second brother his power, and he chose the right path and was satisfied.

He turned to the third brother, who said, “I am a monster. I ask for the ability to hide my soul from others. I do not ask for wealth, power or love, for I do not deserve them. So give me invisibility, that I might hide from those I hate.” So he gave the third brother his cloak, and he chose the path straight ahead and was satisfied.

And the fourth brother, who had nothing left, stayed where he was.

 

Many years passed and the first brother died. He died from hatred. Love for a child and love for a friend and love for all those he had met made him throw himself at those he hated to try and conquer them, for he had asked only for love, not to be loved in return. So he fell into Death with open eyes, as he had never done in life.

More years passed and the second brother died. He died from weakness. The power he held had sent enemies after him, sent to try him and in his weakness he had given it to them, for he had asked only for power, not for the courage to wield it. So he was honest with Death, as he had never been in life.

Years passed again, and the third brother died. He died from prejudice. His invisibility had shown him the cruelty of the world, and he had cast aside his cloak and stepped into the light, for he had asked only for invisibility to hide, not for it so he could fight. So he stepped into Death fearlessly, as he never had in life.

 

The fourth brother was waiting for them and he collected all of them. He fixed his first brother's heart, and said, “You always had the ability to love, you just couldn't find it. I only showed you how and your heart is stronger now, it can take it, but I will love for you so it doesn't break again.”

He soothed his second brother's fears, and said, “You were always strong, you just didn't know it. I only gave you the power it brought and you are stronger now, you can hold it, but I will keep you safe so you never have to use it.”

He took the third brother's insecurity, and said, “You were never a monster, you just didn't believe it. I only showed you yourself without it and you know it now and can remember, but I will remember for you, in case you forget again.” And he took them by the hand and they walked into Death together, as they had never been in life, which was all the fourth brother had wanted.

 


End file.
